jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Lucrehulk-Klasse-Droidenkontrollschiff/Archiv
__NOEDITSECTION__ Unterschied Auch das Droiden Kontrollschiff ist NICHT der Lucrehulk-Defensivkreuzer, sondern nur eine spezielle Variante davon. Ich bitte darum, die Artikel wiederherzustellen ( Kernschiff, Droidenkontrollschiff UND Handelsföderationsschlachtschiff !! ).--Kanzler Patrick 19:19, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) :Da es niemand tut, habe ich es selber gemacht. Und wo ist der Artikel ? Schon wieder weg ! Das Dr. Kt. ist NICHT !!!! der Lucrehulk-Defensivkreuzer !--Kanzler Patrick 21:34, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) Atmosphärentauglich? Im Artikel MTT (Abschnitt "Geschichte") wird behauptet, die Droiden-Kontrollschiffe könnten selber auf einem Planeten landen, um Invasionstruppen abzusetzen. Ich bezweifle aber, dass sich ein solches Schiff, schon allein wegen seiner Masse (von der technischen Auslegung ganz zu schweigen), in der Luft halten könnte. Gibt es irgendeine Quelle, die die Atmospärentauglichkeit belegt? Wenn nicht, sollten wir es dort als Fehlinformation rausstreichen. MfG Kyle 18:25, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja, da muss es sich um eine Fehlinformation handeln, denn die Kontrollschiffe sind ganz gewiss nicht für den Flug in der Atmosphäre geeignet. Ich habe den Satz im MTT-Artikel entfernt... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:02, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Prima! Ein Fehler weniger... Bild:;-).gif MfG Kyle 19:22, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Schiffstyp Zum hundertsten Mal ! Das Droidenkontrollschiff ist nicht der RINGFRACHTER !!!!--80.121.65.156 23:18, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Komm wieder runter. Was ist denn los ? --Vandale198 23:20, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Genau und wer bist du überhaupt?Dark Lord disku 23:26, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) :1. mäßige deine Aussprache, 2. das war zum ersten mal, jedenfalls in dieser Diskussion, 3. da die Droidenarmee zusammenklappt, nachdem Anakin ein Schiff dieses Typs in die Luft jagt, ist wohl doch davon auszugehen, dass es die Droiden kontrolliert --Q. G. Jinn 23:28, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Hast du eine offizielle Quelle für deine Aussage? Wenn nein, wäre diese Diskussion beendet. P.S.: Ein Ausrufezeichen reicht und große Schrift ändert ebenfalls nichts an der Priorität des Geschriebenen. Gruß--General Grievous 23:28, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Also das hier ist da recht eindeutig, dass es das Droiden-Kontrollschiff ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:46, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Somit wäre diese Diskussion beendet, danke an Ackbar, aber wie bist du denn auf diese Vermutung gekommen.Dark Lord disku 23:50, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Ok, ich wollte ihm eine Chance lassen;) Also, bezüglich offizieller Quellen schaust du am besten bei starwars.com vorbei, IP 80.121.65.156. Gruß--General Grievous 23:58, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Nun, da gibt es tatsächlich kleine Ungereimtheiten. Die "Schlachtschiffe", die die Handelsfödereation verwendet, sind eigentlich gar keine, sondern lediglich umgebaute Frachter ("Ringfrachter"). Einzig das Droiden-Kontrollschiff ist etwas besonderes, da es den Steuerungscomputer im Kern und achtern die Fernsteuerungs-Antennen hat. Die Weiterleitung von Handelsföderationsschlachtschiff nach Droiden-Kontrollschiff ist also eigentlich falsch. MfG Kyle 10:40, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Also, meiner Meinung nach ist das Droiden-Kontrollschiff ein Sternenzerstörer der Lucrehulk-Klasse, nur mit der Veränderung, dass es diese Droiden-Hauptsteuerung hatte, wie du bereits sagtest, Kyle. Das dass Droidenkontrollschiff kein Ringfrachter ist, ist natürlich nicht richtig. Das Droidenkontrollschiff war Unikat in der Blockade von Naboo, sozusagen ein modifizierter Ringfrachter, nach der Sclacht von Naboo wurden die Kampfdroiden unabhängig von Droidenkontrollschiffen hergestellt. Das mit dem Droidenkontrollschiff ist schon etwas irreführend, vielleicht sollte es zwei Artikel geben, einmal die Lucrehulk-Klasse selbst und eben das Droidenkontrollschiff der Lucrehulk-Klasse. Es müsste also noch der Artikel Lucrehulk-Klasse erstellt werden und im Artikel Kernschiff der Lucrehulk-Klasse müsste anstatt "Es ist der Hauptteil der bekannten Droiden-Kontrollschiffe..." eben durch das Wort Lucrehulk-Klasse ersetzt werden. Dieser Artikel beschreibt eigentlich auch nur das Exemplar welches in der Schlacht von Naboo eingesetzt wurde. Gruß--General Grievous 14:14, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Das Droiden-Kontrollschiff ein Sternenzerstörer? Das ist dann wohl doch etwas abenteuerlich... Alle Schiffe mit Ringform, die die Handelsföderation einsetzte, waren umgebaute Ringfrachter, also meiner Meinung nach keine eigene Klasse. Unter dieses umgebauten Schiffen hatte das Kontrollschiff (wie du ja sagtest) eine Sonderstellung, weil es ein Spezialschiff ist, aber dennoch beruht es genauso auf dem Ringfrachter wie die andern auch. Die umgebauten heißen laut Risszeichnungen "Kriegsfrachter", das müsste man dann entsprechend einrichten, das Droidenkontrollschiff müsste dann als davon abgeleitetes Spezialschiff geführt werden. MfG Kyle 17:12, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Naja, es gab verschiedene Versionen der Lucrehulk-Schiffe unter denen auch Zerstörer zu finden waren und bei der Betrachtung der Größe dieser Schiffe ist dieser Begriff nicht abwegig (eher Großkampfschiff o.ä. ->siehe Artikel). Die Lucrehulk-Klasse LH-3210 Frachter waren die von Hoersch-Kessel vor der Schlacht von Naboo produzierten Schiffe, wie gesagt die "Ringfrachter". Später kamen dann diverse andere Schiffe, wie etwa das Lucrehulk-Klasse Kampfschiff (wie in der Schlacht von Coruscant), und das Droidenkontrollschiff der Lucrehulk-Klasse, welches modifizierte LH-3210 darstellen. Die Lucrehulk-Klasse ist also eine Art Oberbegriff für alle Hoersch-Kessel Ringfrachter. Der Artikel beschreibt aber wie gesagt nur das Droidenkontrollschiff bzw. die von der Handelsföderation eingesetzten Droidenkontrollschiffe, also müssten die verbleibenden Schiffstypen noch als eigenständiger Artikel erstellt werden, der Artikel behält somit seine Richtigkeit und das Droidenkontrollschiff ist letztendlich ein für die Handelsföderation modifizierter Lucrehulk LH-3210 Frachter. Es ist zwar nicht direkt ein Ringfrachter, jedoch ein modifizierter Ringfrachter. Die Artikelbezeichnung "Droidenkontrollschiff der Lucrehulk-Klasse" hat somit seine Richtigkeit. Gruß--General Grievous 23:49, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Aso, ich wusste nicht, dass die Lucrehulk-Klasse dann auch den ursprünglichen Ringfrachter mit einschließen sollte. Aber klar, so macht das natürlich Sinn. Ich hatte sowieso noch vor, bei den ganzen Schiffen die technischen Details zu ergänzen, vielleicht könnten wir ja zusammenarbeiten. Allerdings bin ich im Moment noch bei Lichtschwertkampf am arbeiten, und der Millenium Falke ist auch noch geplant, es könnte also etwas dauern. Wahrscheinlich wäre es am besten, wenn du dich schonmal um die Zusammenhänge der einzelnen Typen, Einsatzgebiete und ähnliches kümmerst, du scheinst dich ja gut auszukennen. Später könnte ich dann noch bei der Technik mithelfen. Gruß Kyle 11:19, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Kein Problem, lass Dir ruhig Zeit. Ich müsste sowieso noch die ganzen Quellen zusammensuchen. Gruß--General Grievous 13:49, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Okay, ich melde mich bei dir. Gruß Kyle 15:41, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Man muss schon ein bisschen rufen, damit hier endlich einmal wer auf den fehler draufkommt ;-). Somit hatte meine ungehobelte Ausdrucksweise ihren Sinn ;-).--Kanzler Patrick 23:22, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hm, naja die Diskussion wurde ja eigentlich durch den Aufruf ausgelöst, dass das Droidenkontrollschiff kein "Ringfrachter" sei. Im Endeffekt ist es ein modifizierter LH-3210 Frachter, also doch eigentlich ein Ringfrachter. Wie dem auch sei, es gibt verschiedene, für die jeweilige Situation angepasste Lucrehulk-Klassen und dieser Artikel beschreibt eben die Droidenkontrollschiffe. Gruß--General Grievous 23:35, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich meinte damit, dass der Artikel zum HF-Schlachtschiff und das DK-Schiffes nicht identisch sein sollten.--Kanzler Patrick 23:37, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, wenn du die Artikel getrennt hast und es kenntlich gemacht wurde, dass es sich um verschiedene Varianten handelt, sollten sie wieder hegestellt werden. Immerhin kämpften in der Schlacht von Coruscant nicht nur bzw. keine Droidenkontrollschiffe, da dies ja taktisch ziemlich unlogisch wäre. Es gibt also den Lucrehulk-Klasse LH-3210 Frachter und das Lucrehulk-Klasse Kampfschiff (o.ä.), des weiteren gibt es da noch den LH-3010 Lucrehulk-Klasse Frachter und den Lucrehulk-Klasse Kreuzer, das aber nur nebenbei, im den Filmen kommen nur die Kampfschiffe und das/die Droidenkontrollschiff(e) vor. Gruß--General Grievous 00:28, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Aber das Droiden Kontrollschiff ist nicht der RingfraChter !!!!!!!!!!! --77.24.29.40 18:56, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Es basiert jedoch auf den Ringfrachtern. Kannst du sogar in der Einleitung nachlesen. – Andro Disku 19:11, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Bei Hinter den kulissen dieses artikels steht, dass ringfrachter, schlachtschiff und kontrollschiff nicht demselben schiffstyp angehören. aus den jeweiligen artikeln geht jedoch hervor, dass ringfrachter zu schlachtschiffen und kontrollschiffen umgebaut wurden. das verstehe ich nicht.Mand'alor 16:38, 25. Feb. 2010 (CET) ohne Kernschiff ? Es wird gesagt, dass sich die Kernschiffe (sprich die Kugeln) von den Schiffen abtrennen können und eigenständig operieren können. Kann das Droiden-Kontrollschiff auch ohne das Kernschiff operieren oder ist es darauf angewiesen? Andro 21:02, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::In diesem speziellen Kernschiff befindet sich der Hauptrechner für die Droiden-Kontrolle, man kann es also nicht vom Schiff lösen. Gruß Kyle 21:07, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Aber hier (Kernschiff) steht doch, dass es abgelöst werden konnte.--Andro 21:12, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Der Artikel ist in dem Punkt eine Katastrophe, ich werde ihn bei Gelegenheit überarbeiten. Kyle 21:14, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::: Möchtest du die Risszeichnung vom Schiff haben? Bzw. Falls du sie hast ist es überflüssig, ansonsten kann ich Sie dir gerne hochaufgelöst zur Verfügung stellen. Gruß --Mara 19:38, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::Danke, aber ich besitze sie selbst, andernfalls hätte ich eine ganze Reihe von Artikeln wohl nicht schreiben können. :) Gruß, Kyle 19:44, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::: Kein Problem, da es mehrere Quellen gibt war ich mir nicht so sicher. Die Meinige stammt aus dem seperaten Episode I Risszeichnungsbuch und erstreckt sich über 4 Seiten bzw. 3 . Wenn du möchtest kann ich dir ansonsten anbieten die Zeichnungen für dich zu bearbeiten. Mir ist aufgefallen das viele Grafiken hier das "druckraster" enthalten. Da gibt es ein paar Tricks das zu umgehen. --Mara 20:00, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Find ich klasse, dass du so hilfsbereit bist, doch ich habe bereits eine Bezugsquelle für Risszeichnungen in Form von Bilddateien. Du findest die Links hier unten. Und falls ich tatsächlich mal etwas nachbearbeiten oder extra anfertigen muss, habe ich das bisher noch einigermaßen hinbekommen. ;-) Aber mal was anderes: Könntest du dir vorstellen, das C-9979 Landungsschiff zu überarbeiten? Meiner Meinung nach ginge da noch mehr, aber ich habe selber keine Zeit dafür. Gruß, Kyle 20:20, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::::::@Mara: Tricks? Ich wäre an diesen Tricks interessiert. Kannst du mir die vielleicht auf meiner Diskussionsseite vielleicht verraten? Hier ist das vielleicht etwas off-topic. Jedenfalls würde mich das interessieren, da mich das Raster auch stört. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:21, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) Doch, die normalen lucrehulcs können ihr Kernschiff abtrennen und dieses landen. das sieht man in Episode 2 in einer Szene, in der ein Kernschiff von geonosis abhebt und später am Lucrehulc andockt (ist nur undeutlich im Hintergrund zu sehen). (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von RC 8015 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 16:05, 28. Aug. 2009) :Das bestreitet auch niemand. Das heisst aber nicht, dass die Droiden-Kontrollschiffe das auch können… – Andro Disku 16:09, 28. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Exzellent-Kandidatur Juli 2008 (gescheitert) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 02.Juli bis zum 16.Juli * : Im Handbuch steht sicher weniger drin, als in dem Artikel. Im Gegensatz zum Handbuch ist er aber angenehm zu lesen. Ausserdem liegt der schon viel zu lange unbemerkt rum. Pandora Diskussion 17:08, 2. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Gibt es nichts dran auszusetzen. Admiral Ackbar 17:46, 2. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Wieder ein guter Artikel von Kyle. Das merkt man schon beim überfligen. 12:47, 3. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich hoffe du hast ihn nicht nur überflogen...Pandora Diskussion 16:55, 4. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Nein, wie könnte ich dann eine Korrekte Stimme abgeben. 20:23, 6. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : – Andro | ''Empfang'' 13:35, 4. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : --Benji321 13:00, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Also technisch gibt es am Artikel nichts auszusetzen. Wie von Kyle gewohnt, schöne Gliederung, gute Bilder, ausführliche Beschreibungen. Aber ich habe überlegt, ob das Thema überhaupt so viel Informationen hergibt, um daraus einen exzellenten Artikel zu machen. Ist ein Grenzfall und jeder definiert die Grenze zwischen lesenswert und exzellent für sich. Für mich war die wirklich außerordentliche Detailfülle in der technischen Beschreibung des Schiffs ausschlaggebend, die man einfach besser nicht hätte hinbekommen können. Dass der kritisiert wird verstehe ich nicht so recht. Natürlich muss man die Risszeichnungen dafür aufschlagen, anders würde man es nicht hinbekommen. Und die Tatsache, dass ein Raum und dann der nächste beschrieben wurde, ist meiner Ansicht nach nur eine logische Gliederung und besser als irgendein Einheitsbrei, wo das ganze Schiff kurz über den Kamm geschert wird. Technisches Gerede ist in einer technischen Beschreibung nun mal unumgänglich und nu in einem solchen Artikel bietet sich auch der Platz dafür, sowas einzubauen. Der Geschichtsteil ist zweckmäßig... keine Frage. Aber mir ist das Schiff woanders nie wirklich aufgefallen und deshalb wüsste ich nicht, was man da noch ergänzen sollte. Alles in allem keine leichte Entscheidung, aber dafür kann der Artikel gar nichts, sondern nur die hohen Ansprüche, die von einem exzellenten Artikel abverlangt werden.--Anakin Skywalker 11:46, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Solider und handwerklich einwandfreier Artikel. Die Quellen sind ausgeschöpft, die Beschreibung anschaulich und die Geschichte zweckmäßig. Meiner Meinung nach durchaus exzellent. 16:34, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) : Vielleicht Lesenswert, aber nicht exzellent. Da fehlen noch Kleinigkeiten. Gruß JunoDiskussion 16:28, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Diese Kleinigkeiten sind welche...? 16:34, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Infobox ist etwas Mager: Preis, Crew, Schild. Über das Schild sind auch fast keine Informationen. --Gruß JunoDiskussion 16:46, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Ähm... man kann nur das eintragen, was auch bekannt ist... 16:49, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Also über das Schild ist auf jeden Fall mehr bekannt. --Gruß JunoDiskussion 16:51, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Dann erleuchte uns mal mit deinem wissen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:52, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Erstens möchte ich euch darum bitten nicht so zu tun, als hätte ich Euch in irgendeiner Form beleidigt, dass ich Euch erleuchten müsste. Dann ist da noch ein Missverständnis: Das mit dem Schild hat in dem Abschnitt Geschichte gefehlt, nicht etwa unter Aufbau. --Gruß JunoDiskussion 17:18, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Was hat ein Schild mit der Geschichte zu tun? Wir gehen nur gegen ungerechtfertigte Kritik vor. Und nochmals: Was nicht bekannt ist, kann man nicht ergänzen. 17:20, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Wieso sollte man denn den Schild in den Text einbauen, wenn nicht mehr bekannt ist, als dass es einen gibt. Bei Großkampfschiffen kann man fast als gegeben annehmen, dass sie ein Schild haben, und wenn es in der Infobox drin steht, muss ja nicht noch der Text "Das Droidenkontrollschiff verfügt über ein Schild" drin stehen. Pandora Diskussion 17:23, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Es steht nicht in der Infobox. Ausserdem saden sie doch selbst "Unsere Schilde sind undurchdringlich. "--Gruß JunoDiskussion 17:28, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Und von der Titanic hat man gesagt, sie sei unsinkbar. Pandora Diskussion 17:32, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::::Jetzt lenk mal nicht vom Thema ab: Es geht darum, ob sie Recht hatten, es geht darum, ob es einen Schild gibt. --Gruß JunoDiskussion 17:36, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Nicht echt jetzt oder? Du gibts ein Kontra weil jmd Vergessen hat beim Punkt Schild in der Infobox Deflektorschild einzutragen??? ... Diese Spalte ist eigentlich resaviert wür einträge über den Schildgenerator und das genaue Modell... nicht für sowas... aber damit du es weißt, ja diese Schiffe besaßen einen Schild --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:39, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Diese Diskussion hat ja wohl kein Ende. Ich könnte jetzt noch andere Beispiele nennen, aber das würde nochmal solange dauern. Der klügere gibt nach. Von mir aus ist die Stimme ungültig. --Gruß JunoDiskussion 17:44, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich mein wir müssen deine Stimme akzeptieren, ob wir sie jetzt verstehen oder nicht. Aber man sollte sich halt genau überlegen, wann man ein pro, und wann ein kontra gibt, mit der Titanic wollte ich nur aufzeigen, dass solche Aussagen nicht unbedingt etwas besonderes bedeuten. Gerade bei Exzellenten Artikeln sollte man Kleinigkeiten eher ausbessern, als nur zu kritisieren. Wenn es jetzt größere Inhaltliche Sachen sind ok, aber wenn es dir wirklich nur um ein paar Eintragungen oder 2-3 Sätze geht, die man auch schnell in den Text ergänzen kann, sollte man abwägen, ob man pro/kontra stimmt, oder die gefundenen Unstimmigkeiten nicht lieber ausbessern will. Pandora Diskussion 18:01, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Ich habe mir mal die Mühe gemacht den artikel zu lesen. Das ich dabei sogar noch typos gefunden hab hat mich zuerstmal wieder davon überzeugt, dass sich die wenigsten anscheinend an die regeln halten und die artikel auch lesen. Anders kann ich mir das sonst nicht erklären. Beim lesen des Beschreibungsteils war ich dann etwas enttäuscht: Da hier schon so viele pros verbucht waren, hatte ich einige Erwartungen, die jedoch nicht erfüllt wurden. Der Beschreibungteil liest sich schwer und schleppend, da alles eher technische Gerede ist und es sich wie eine Aufzählung liest. Es scheint so als ob die Autoren einfach die Risszeichnungen aufgeschlgen hätten und danach einfach einen Raum nach dem anderen beschrieben und aufgezählt hätten. In der Einleitung fehlt zudem ein geschichtlicher Bezug, womit wir auch schon beim Geschichtsteil sind: Der ist im Gegensatz zur Technik viel zu kurz geraten, und das was dort erwähnt wird ist irgendie auch nicht direkt im Bezug auf das Schiff. Weiterhin kommen die Klonkriege zu kurz. Ich komme zu dem Schluss, das es warscheinlich nicht genug Material gibt, um da einen wirklich exzellenten artikel raus zu machen, der sich auch im Vergleich zu den anderen messen lassen kann. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 11:23, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Woher willst du denn den Bezug zu den Klonkriegen herstellen? Wenn es dazu keine Quellen gibt. in der Illu Enz steht drin, dass nach dem Fiasko auf Naboo die Droiden autonomer gebaut wurden. Pandora Diskussion 15:35, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich muss Yoda41 teilweise schon zustimmen. Der Beschreibungsteil ist wirklich eine Aufzählung. Die Einleitung könnte man an einigen Stellen kürzen, teilweise sogar ein wenig oberflächlicher machen, und dafür dann schon ein wenig aus der Geschichte einbauen. Der dritte Punkt, den ich zu bemängeln habe ist, dass der Abschnitt über die Frachtarme erstens sehr langwierig ist, man ihn daher zweitens fast gar nicht lesen will und dass das mit den Zonen im Moment überhaupt keinen Sinn ergibt ( ? 2x Zone 3 ? ). | Meister Yoda 17:51, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) | **Ich habe den Fehler mit den Hangarzonen gerade beseitigt, das muss mir bei der Endkorrektur entgangen sein. Nur eines würde ich gerne wissen: Wie soll man deiner Meinung nach ein Schiff beschreiben, sodass Leser dem folgen können, ohne die Risszeichnungen zu kennen? Klar könnte man statt linear auch vorwärts, rückwärts, seitwärts erzählen, aber das wäre dem Leseerlebnis und dem Verständnis wohl kaum zuträglich. Dieses Prinzip habe ich übrigens auch in allen vergleichbaren Artikeln verfolgt. Und die Einleitung sollte am besten auch noch oberflächlicher werden? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass ein Artikel wie du ihn dir vorstellst noch jemand gerne lesen würde - ich jedenfalls nicht... Gruß, Kyle 18:19, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) *** Ja gut, mit der Einleitung hast du wohl doch Recht (wenn man sie mal mit den anderen der "Exzellenten Artikel" vergleicht). Es ist ja auch an sich nicht schlecht, jeden Punkt nacheinander abzuarbeiten, was den Aufbau angeht, aber das könnte man noch wesentlich verbessern. Vielleicht könnte man Vergleiche angeben (wenn es welche gibt (und nicht nur immer mit dem Kriegsschiff)) oder nicht jeden Abschnitt auf verschiedene Teile der Arme eingehen, sondern das mal zusammenfassen (mir kam es beim Lesen jedenfalls so vor, d.h. vielleicht ist die Formulierung auch so, dass man das denkt). Genauso dachte ich, dass in jedem fünften Satz die Türme angesprochen wurden, was ich jetzt aber nicht mehr sehe. | Meister Yoda 19:46, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) | ****Was diese angeblichen Mängel in meinem Beschreibungsstil angeht wäre ich wirklich mal für ein konkretes Beispiel dankbar, nur dann lässt sich das ganze wenn nötig ändern. Ich gehe nämlich nicht davon aus, dass du das selbst übernehmen willst. Wie und weshalb überhaupt die Abfertigung auf dem Flugdeck zusammengerafft werden soll, ist mir genauso ein Rätsel. Nun müsstest du mir noch erklären, was du mit "Vergleichen" meinst. In Sachen Größendarstellung ist zum Beispiel der Vergleich mit dem AAT dabei, oder dachtest du eher an Ausmaße- und Kampfkraftvergleiche mit anderen Schiffsklassen? Vielleicht lässt sich dieser Punkt ja beheben. Kyle 21:12, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) *****Das mit dem Zusammenfassen ist glaub ein schlechtes Argument, weil ja grad dieses genaue Beschreiben den Reiz an Kyles ausführlichen Werken ausmacht. Pandora Diskussion 23:37, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ******In dem Punkt gebe ich Pandora Recht. Diese ausführlichen Beschreibungen des Schiffs machen für mich auch einen grossen Teil aus. Da kann ich für meinen Teil über die im Vergleich zur Beschreibung kurze Geschichte noch hinwegsehen. – Andro | ''Empfang'' 23:44, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) *******Das, was du als Letztes angesprochen hast, Kyle, ist, denke ich, was auf jeden Fall fehlt: Vergleiche mit anderen Großkampfschiffen. | Meister Yoda 16:29, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) | * :Ich schließe mich meinen Vorrednern an. MfG, --Wolverine Koon 17:58, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich will bei so vielen Bewertungen nicht der eine miesmacher sein, doch ich gebe noch kein pro. Beim Durchlesen kam es mir manchmal so vor, als würde irgendwo irgendwas fehlen, und man könnte an der Struktur noch arbeiten. Wenn diese Arbeiten jedoch vollbracht sind, ist der Artikel garantiert exzellent. Graawwwwrl, Lowie wanna talk? 17:59, 4. Jul. 2008 (CEST) **Die Kritik ist so schwammig und unspezifisch, dass sich anhand dieser Wohl kaum am Artikel nachbessern lassen wird. Wenn du den Artikel schon gelesen hast und zu den Eindrücken gekommen bist, dann wären konkrete Beispiele enorm hilfreich.--Anakin Skywalker 19:19, 4. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Bestanden? Mit 7 Prostimmen, 4 Kontras und einer Abwartenden Stimme hat der Artikel die nötieg 2/3-Mehrheit knapp verfehlt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:02, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ackbar das ist eine zwei-drittel Mehrheit. Jaina 00:16, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Allerdings. Es sind ja fast doppelt so viele Für- wie Gegenstimmen.--Anakin Skywalker 07:29, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Also ich denke ebenfalls nicht, dass mit mehr als die Hälfte Gegenstimmen (3,5), dass DAS keine 2/3 Mehrheit ist (1/3 währen 2 1/3, sprich sie bräuchten 8 oder 9 Pros insgesamt zu dieser Zahl von gegenstimmen). Und nochmal 2/3 ist mehr als die Hälfte ;) --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 09:52, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Es sind 11 geltende Stimmen und eine Enthaltung (wenn man abwartend und neutral mitzählwn würde, würden die genau gleich wie kontra zählen). 2/3 * 11 = 7 1/3 => 7 Stimmen pro benötigt. Pandora Diskussion 11:57, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Wenn sieben Pros nötig sind, ist die Wahl doch wohl bestanden? Schließlich sind sieben Fürstimmen verbucht. Gruß, Kyle 13:09, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Eine Pro-Stimme hat gefehlt. 7 Pros von 11 Stimmen ergeben 63,64 %, für eine Zweidrittelmehrheit werden mindestens 66,67 % benötigt. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 13:18, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Seit wann zählen Abwartend und Neutral denn als Kontra? 13:22, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::7 Prostimmen + 4 Kontrastimmen ergeben 11 Stimmen insgesamt. Abwartend und Neutral werden nicht mitgezählt. 7 Pros von 11 Stimmen ergeben 63,64 %, für eine Zweidrittelmehrheit werden mindestens 66,67 % benötigt. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 13:25, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Das ist ja ne tolle Rechnung - allerdings wurden Neutral und Abwartend bei der Auswertung nie berücksichtigt. Technisch gesehen sind sie nämlich halb Pro und halb Kontra und können deshalb nicht mitgerechnet werden. 13:26, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Ups, ich weiß schon, warum ich nicht Mathe studiere... Allerdings finde ich die Regel einer Zweidrittel-Mehrheit hier etwas... unnachvollziehbar. Immerhin sind es 3 Pro mehr als Kontra... 13:30, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::BK: ::::::::Die sind auch nicht mitgerechnet, bei 7 pro und 4 kontra sind das 11 geltende Stimmen + die nicht geltende Stimme der Enthaltung. Die Frage ist jetzt, ob man bei sowenig Stimmen eine so exakte Wahl machen kann, oder ob man da runden soll. Andererseits sind so knappe Wahlen eh immer schlecht. Pandora Diskussion 13:33, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Bild:O.o.gif Also für ne 2/3 Mehrheit dürfen die Kontrastimmen nicht die Anzahl von 1/3 der Pro Stimmen überschreiten. Sprich es dürften nur 2 Kontrastimmen bei 7 Prostimmen geben. Es gibt aber 4 Kontras, welches mehr als die Hälfte der Prostimmen ist, somit ist die Wahl gescheitert. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:35, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) @Ben: Inwiefern sollen Abwartend und Neutral denn berücksichtigt werden? Die zählen weder zu den Pros, noch zu den Kontras. Werden sie zu den Gesamtstimmen gezählt, wird es für einen Artikel entsprechend schwieriger, die Kandidatur zu bestehen. In diesem Fall hätte der Artikel dann nur 58,33 % (7 Pros von 12 Stimmen) erreicht. Vertraue den Mathematikern hier, Ben, das passt schon! Bild:;-).gif Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 13:37, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) P.S.: 3 Pro mehr als Kontra gilt für Lesenswerte Artikel. :Ich glaub mit dem Ups wollte er anzeigen, dass er sich verrechnet hat... Technisch gesehen ist das mit nicht bestanden vollkommen korrekt, also werd ich mich nicht weiter beschweren. Ich bin zwar von gerundeten Werten ausgegangen, wegen des geringen Stimmvolumens, aber wenn es doch so genau sein soll ist er durchgefallen. Und wie Kyle schon gesagt hat, wenn die Wahl so knapp ausgeht ist das eh blöd. Wenn man jetzt den Artikel noch durch eine Formalität exzellent machen will... Die Autoren haben entschieden. Ich glaub Kyle wird jetzt nicht böse sein, wegen dem einen Sternchen... Pandora Diskussion 13:40, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ach was, eins hin oder her... Nein, Spaß bei Seite: Dieses Lemma ist ganz offensichtlich ein Grenzfall und macht damit eine eindeutige Entscheidung für oder gegen den Exzellent-Status schwierig. Ganz gleich ob diese höchste Auszeichnung erfolgt oder es "nur" ein Häkchen wird, die Arbeit daran war auf alle Fälle nicht umsonst - das hat mir das viele positive Feedback gezeigt. Und letztlich schreibe ich Artikel damit man sie liest, und nicht damit man sich über ihren Status die Köpfe heißredet. In diesem Sinne bin ich ganz sicher nicht sauer darüber, da hat Pando natürlich Recht. Liebe Grüße, Kyle 13:57, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Die Sache ist eindeutig, deshalb gibt es keinen Grund sich aufzuregen. Schön also, dass du nicht sauer bist, Kyle. @Modgamers: Mit 3 Kontra hätte der Artikel auch bestanden, dann wäre er nämlich mit 70 % durchgekommen (7 Pro + 3 Kontra = 10 Gesamtstimmen). Für alle, die es nachvollziehen wollen, hier kann man den Dreisatz anwenden. 10 Stimmen = 100 %, 7 Pro = x %. 7 * 100 = 700 / 10 = 70. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 14:05, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Und nochmal auf den tatsächlichen Fall, dann haben wir alles ganz genau. 7 Pro + 4 Kontra = 11 Gesamtstimmen. 11 Stimmen = 100 %, 7 Pro = x %. 7 * 100 = 700 / 11 = 63,64. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 14:27, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Da trumpft wieder der Mathematiker auf! Bild:;-).gif Ne, sorry, ich hab mich eben völlig verrechnet... 14:32, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Dann habt ihr das schlecht Geschrieben, dann sollte da nicht stehen "eine zweidrittel Mehrheit", sondern zweidrittel der Stimmen müssen Pos sein o.ä. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:35, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Einer der wenigen Momente, wo das hier überhaupt möglich ist! lol Kein Problem. Bild:--).gif @Modgamers: Zweidrittelmehrheit. Der erste Satz. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 14:40, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Aber wo wir hier grad so gemütlich am diskutieren sind, sollte man nicht dennoch dazu schreiben, dass abwartend und neutral als Enthaltung nicht zur Berechnung des Ergebnisses gezählt werden? Ich mein das haben wir hier zwar gemacht, aber wenn man ganz pingelig sein will, sollte es drin stehen... Pandora Diskussion 15:07, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Ich habe den Punkt ergänzt: Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 16:06, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Hmm... Da haben wir uns wohl gleichzeitig dran gesetzt, und ich hab mal wieder keinen Bk bekommen )-: Pandora Diskussion 16:33, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, stimmt. Moddi hat Recht. Irgendwie war ich heute morgen noch nicht so fit in Kopfrechnen, aber es ist logisch.Bild:;-).gif Vier Gegenstimmen müssten acht Fürstimmen gegenüberstehen. Insgesamt wären es dann nämlich zwölf Stimmen, wovon zwei Drittel der Pro-Seite angehören. Sprich: Die Wahl ist aufgrund einer fehlenden Pro-Stimme gescheitert... leider, wie ich finde.--Anakin Skywalker 19:23, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur Juli 2008 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 17. Juli 2008 bis zum 24. Juli 2008 * : Die Exzellent-Kandidatur ist ja knapp gescheitert, für Lesenswert reicht es doch aber sicher. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:06, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Lesenswert allemal. – 'Andro' Disku 10:28, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Was soll man sagen? Eine umfassende Infobox, es fehlt nichts, gut strukturiert... ein auf jeden Fall lesenswerter, vielleicht sogar exzellenter Artikel. Graawwwwrl, Lowie Besuche Kashyyyk 11:48, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Schade eigentlich. --Benji321 12:02, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Schade ja, aber wie Kyle gesagt hat, so knappe Wahlen sind eh blöd... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 13:37, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Exzellent. 13:59, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) *Genau ^^ --Benji321 18:17, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Yup. Lesenswert ist er. MfG, --Wolverine Koon 14:03, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Lesenswert ist er. --Gruß JunoDiskussion 17:28, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Der Artikel ist wirklich gut. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass man über ein "neues" Raumschiff der Prequel-Reihe soviel zusammenkratzen kann. Respekt! Bossk89 02:26, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) **keine 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 08:57, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) *** So jetzt müssts aber gehn!^^ Bossk89 16:29, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ****Ja, du bist ab sofort stimmberechtigt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:34, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Mit '''9 Pro'-Stimmen und keiner Gegenstimme hat der Artikel die Wahl bestanden. Admiral Ackbar 16:49, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST)